Hang On
by Moonygirl36
Summary: This is basically a Linzin AU were they don't break up. Except for that one fact, I tried to stay close to what we know as far as cannon. There are a lot of the other characters from both series too, including the old gaang in the first few chapters. It starts a few months before Korra is born and will continue from there. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Lin sat in her office. At 33 years of age, it had been hers for some years now. The city was quiet today and it gave her time to think. She twirled a pen in her hands as she thought about Aang. They all knew his days were numbered. Though he was biologically 66, those years in the ice berg seemed to have caught up with him the last few months. It was hard to accept that he would be gone sometime soon in the future and that a new avatar would be born. In fact the idea was so intangible at this point, it didn't seem real.

To many, Aang was the revered Avatar who returned after 100 years of war and brought peace. But to her, he was family. She and Tenzin weren't married, but Aang had always been a part of her life. They had gotten along "famously" after all. Lin never knew her father, and even though she didn't see Aang much, she thought of him as a father figure ever since she was a little girl.

Lin opened one of the drawers in her desk and looked at the few pictures that sat on top of some paper clips and erasers. One was of her mother and sister when she was still a little kid. She hadn't talked to Su in years, and didn't plan on anytime soon, though she did hear that she founded her own city and was married with some kids now. Lin shrugged it off, and only felt pity for the guy, whoever he was, for being married her.

One of the other photos was of her and Aang. He was smiling that big grin he always had, putting his arm around her. She picked it up and smiled for a minute, preferring to remember Aang full of life and ready for his next adventure.

The picture under it was of her and Tenzin at a gala from a few years back. They were laughing with drinks in their hands. As hard as it was for her to see Aang weakening, she knew it was worse for her boyfriend. She had come home to him just sitting on the bed with tears in his eyes not making a sound a few days ago. For him, losing Aang was not just about losing a father. It was also about losing the only one like him in the other world. Tenzin had confessed it to her, he already felt very much alone.

Someone knocked at the door and then came in. It was Captain Saikan. "Chief, the thugs who were roughing up shop owners in the Fire district are in custody. They're ready for interrogation."

Lin put the photos away promptly and went off to do her duty.

-

Tenzin walked swiftly from his air bison to the room where Aang was resting. Going to work at the council was unbearable when he knew his father was in such a state, but it was Aang himself who insisted he went. Finally he made it to Aang's room and quietly went in. His mother nodded her head as a way as acknowledging her son's presence.

Aang was sitting upright in his bed, and smiled as Tenzin walked in. "My boy," he said weakly, "How was your day today?"

"Just fine, father. How are you feeling?"

Aang frowned. "Could be better, but today was an improvement from yesterday. Now tell me what you did today, with details. I want to be sure it really was fine."

Tenzin took a deep breath, "Ok it wasn't that fine. Actually it was quite boring. Not much has been happening."

"Well tell me how things are going with Lin then. You should be spending more time with her. Don't let me being sick get you dumped!"

Tenzin furrowed his eyebrows as he pouted at his father's advice. Katara and Aang laughed at how serious their airbending son was. Aang's laughter turned into a bitter cough though and Katara held him until he calmed.

"Me and Lin are doing just well. In fact we're going to be living here at the island for a while." This was true. The other night Lin had found Tenzin in one of his emotional moods. She knew she could never understand, but offered that they could stay at the island for a few weeks if it made a Tenzin feel better.

"But can we please talk about other things?" Tenzin pleaded, " You're the only other airbender in the world, and I can't help but worry that you might forget to tell me something about our culture."

"Oh yes that's a good idea son. I do believe I have one other thing to show you."

"Really dad?"

"Oh yes." Aang slowly pulled out some marbles from his pocket as Tenzin sighed, knowing what his father was about to do. Aang spun the marbles in between his hands using airbending. Tenzin rolled his eyes as Katara giggled. Even in his weakened state, Aang was still the same 12 year old kid she had found in the ice all those years ago.

Aang began to laugh again, but his coughing started up again. The marbles fell to the floor with a clatter as the coughing got worse. Katara bended some water over Aang's chest and began healing it as Tenzin sat in silence with his eyes to the floor. Shortly after, Aang's coughing ceased.

"There there, sweetie. But you have to take it easy. No more jokes or laughing," said Katara.  
Aang looked disappointed, but he knew she was right. "I'll be right back. I need to get some more water," announced Katara. Gesturing to Tenzin, "Can you watch him for a minute?"

Tenzin nodded as his mother left the room. His father looked so tired, but managed a smile towards him anyways. "Tenzin, your mother is the best thing to ever happen to me. I wish you the same type of love. Hang on to Lin, will you. When I look at you two I see that love. Don't let her go, hang on son."


	2. Chapter 2

Because of Aang's state, all his closest friends over the years had being coming in to visit. It was bitter sweet though. They all wanted to say one last goodbye before Aang left the physical world. On this particular evening, Aang was on an upswing and decided he would join everyone else at dinner. His son Bumi helped him slowly to the table where he sat down. Around him, he looked at his closest friends. Katara, Sokka, Toph, Suki, and Zuko were all there along with parts of their families. In a way, they were all one big family.

Everyone knew Aang wanted things to be normal, so they did their best to talk about their own lives. "I've been thinking," said Zuko, "I might hand down the Fire Lord title to my daughter."

"Sound like a good idea to me sparky boy," said Sokka.

"Yeah we're getting to old for this shit," said Toph.

"TOPH," said Katara.

"Sorry, sorry, too many years spending all my time with cops."

"How's your grandson?" asked Aang to Zuko.

"Oh Iroh? He's a great little guy. He loves to play soldier and help people. I think he's got a bright future."

"That's great," replied Aang.

Tenzin and Lin talked to each other as other conversations went on throughout the room. This was the first time in weeks they had actually sat down and had time to just chat about whatever they pleased. To everyone else, they seemed to be in their own little world.

"No Bumi, I can't say I've ever used my fan to do that," said Suki.

"Do what?" asked Sokka

"Oh you know, bribe sandbenders for information on pirate smuggling routes with buzzard wasps' honey," replied Bumi.

"Wait, what does that have to with a fan?" asked Sokka.

"Well back a few years me and my platoon were stranded and left for dead in the dessert, when we came across a buzzard hive! The men were weak, but I rallied them and using a canteen, three rubber boots, a seashell necklace, and some cactus juice, we managed to distract the buzzards! We snuck in long enough to replenish our energy and even got some extra that we used for the sand benders. Although in hindsight, a fan would have worked much better than the seashell necklace."

Toph whispered to Katara rather loudly, "I think he might have been on cactus juice instead." Everyone heard, including Tenzin and Lin, and they all had a good chuckle over it.

"No one believes my stories," pouted Bumi.

Tenzin looked around and then stood up. "Everyone here knows that Lin and I have been together for a long time. I love her with all my heart and I know she loves me back."

Lin's heart fluttered. She knew what he was about to do. They had talked about it before and while Lin had made it clear she wasn't in a hurry to get married, she knew what she was going to say.

"I only want to spend the rest of my life with her," said Tenzin as he kneeled down and faced her as he pulled out a necklace "Lin, will you marry me?"

-

Lin wasn't even sure she should have gone to work that day, but she ended up there anyways. The morning was unusually busy with all sorts of criminal activity popping up. Some people would say this was inconvenient timing for the chief of police, but to her it was welcomed. Going out on patrol and foiling some bank robbers was exactly what she needed to take her mind of things. Now she sat in her office at midday wishing she was needed on another outing.

Her finger absentmindedly pulled at the necklace around her throat. She pulled with the intention of taking it off, just because she enjoyed looking at it now and then to remind her that it was real. It was very simply made, and fit comfortably under the collar of her uniform. Most if it was made of thin pieces of metal that made it very simple for her to remove. The metal pieces met at the middle were a flat green gemstone laid. It bore what looked like an earth symbol, except for were one swirl usually was, there were three in the pattern that represented air bending.

It was gorgeous and very thoughtful of Tenzin, but she couldn't show it off to people. She and Tenzin had agreed that now wasn't the ideal time to announce their engagement. Outside their closest friends and family, no one knew. Lin was fine with this though, as she did think they would be getting married any time soon anyways. After a moment she put the betrothal necklace back on and made sure it was unseen under her armor.

The phone rang and for a moment she thought her wish of going back out to fight crime would be granted. Toph was on the other end though. "Baby girl, it happened. He's gone." Lin's mother almost never cried, but she could hear her holding back through the phone. Lin's heart sank.

"I'm on my way," replied Lin and then hanged up. She sat for a moment as tear rolled down her face. After she composed herself, she got up and went to leave. As she opened the office door, one of the captains was about to enter.

"Chief we got a call on-"

Lin interrupted her; "I'm leaving. Take care of it."

"Uh...yes Chief. I got it."

With that Lin was out the door and over to Air Temple Island. 


	3. Chapter 3

Months had passed since Aang had gone, and although they were all still mourning, they were moving on too. Tonight a gala was being held to honor the fire nation representative on the council who was retiring. Lin rushed back to Air Temple Island after work to get ready and go with Tenzin. Even though they still had their apartment in the city, they never moved back and had pretty much settled permanently there. It was longer for Lin to get to the police headquarters, but she didn't mind that much.

Tenzin was in front of the mirror trimming the nice little beard he had recently grown. He straightened his robes as Lin rushed in.

"Ah hello dear. Glad you could make it."

"Sorry. You know how things are." She stripped of her metal uniform and it clunked to the floor. Opening up the closet, she asked "What should I wear?"

She thumbed through the dresses as Tenzin walked up behind her and hugged her while kissing her neck.

Lin smiled, "Tez, we don't want to be late, do we?"

"Ah I guess you're right," Tenzin said as he placed his hand on Lin's shoulder.

"Ok so which one then?" Lin asked again.

"Hmm this one is nice" he said as he gestured to one of the dresses.

"It's green. Kind of cliché for an earthbender, don't you think?" commented Lin.

"Well it does go with your eyes."

"That is true." Quickly she stripped of the rest of her clothes and put the dress on.

"Can you zip me up?"

"Of course."

After, Lin turned around and thanked Tenzin with a kiss in the cheek.

"Oh can't forget this," Tenzin said handling the necklace that was still on Lin.

"Tenzin, don't you think it's time?"

"Oh well... you know... people will talk and ask questions. And tonight's really about councilma-"

"Oh you wuss. You're gonna have to tell people eventually! Better we just get it done. We've been together for over a decade. It's not like this will surprise people."

"Ok then, it is your necklace after all."

"You got that right." With that they went outside to where Oogi was waiting. Soon they arrived at the gala itself.

Tenzin entered the room with Lin in his arm. They walked over to the retiring councilman. "Ah Tenzin! And Lin! Glad both of you could make it!"

"We wouldn't miss it for the world," said Lin.

"Yes. I do hope you enjoy your retirement. Do have any plans now that you have time to relax?" asked Tenzin.

"Well I'm going to spend the next two weeks sleeping on the beach at Ember Island. Sounds nice, right?"

"Yes it does indeed," said Tenzin.

Some other guests came over to the councilman and began talking. Tenzin said to Lin, "Care to dance?" They then both walked over to the floor. Tenzin took Lin with one hand on her waist and the other in her hand. He remembered the first time he had danced with her. They were still teenagers and Lin couldn't dance if her life depended on it. Now she was much better. She had been taught to be firm and steady her entire life, but dancing required you to be loose and nimble, like an airbender. Tenzin taught her that.

Over the years they had rubbed off on one another quite a bit. Tenzin recalled the last time he watched Lin with her cables. She moved more like an airbender than earthbender quite honestly. Perhaps that was why she was the best, as she embraced her opposite element. When he was young, 'Uncle' Iroh had told him that it was important to draw wisdom from different places. The combination of the four elements in one person was what made the Avatar so powerful, but it could make anyone better too. Tenzin took this advice as well as Lin. While still true to his Airbending roots, he would be lying if he said he hadn't learned a thing or two from sparing with Lin, his mother, or even Aang using the other elements. Tenzin's thoughts drifted back to the present, and to Lin.

"No one's noticed yet," said Tenzin.

"They'll figure it out eventually."

The two of them made their rounds at the party and eventually decided to call it quits for the night. They weren't as young as they used to be and both had jobs to go to in the morning.

"Do you want to stay at the apartment tonight?" asked Tenzin.

"Well my uniform is at the Island, so if we do, we'll have to pick it up in the morning."

"Hmm, that shouldn't be too much of a problem."

Though they had Oogi, the pair decided to walk, as the apartment really wasn't that far. Lin rested her head on Tenzin's shoulder as they walked under the street lights.

"You know I love you, right Tez?"

"Yes. You tell me that all the time. I love you too."

They smiled at each other for a brief moment, just enjoying the other's presence. To them, the walk seemed like seconds and they were home. Inside, they both stripped down to their underclothes and climbed into bed.

Before Tenzin could turn the lights out, Lin looked into his eyes and said, "Sometimes I don't want to even sleep when I'm around you."

Tenzin laughed, "Me too Lin. There are other things we could do in a bed together besides sleep."

Lin crossed he arms and sat up. Tenzin sat up to be eye level with her. "Stop it you. I don't mean it like that. Sometimes when I'm around you I don't want to spend any minute doing anything else besides being with you. It's like if I sleep, I might miss something."

"Really?"

"Yeah, sometimes for a just a few moments. Then I remember the rest of the world, but it does happen on occasion. Like right now."

"I see. I get that feeling too. It's like you're beyond the best part of my world, you are my world."

"Yeah just like that. You put it more eloquently, councilman."

Tenzin leaned in and kissed his girlfriend. They closed their eyes and Tenzin placed one of his hands on Lin's hip as the passionate kids progressed. He guided them both to a laying position side by side with their faces only inches apart. Lin ran her hand across Tenzin's head, admiring his tattoo. They kissed again and Lin moved her hand to Tenzin's hip and began to slowly tug at his shorts.

"So you did mean it that way?" Tenzin asked slyly.

"Oh shut up air head."

Tenzin and Lin woke up quite early the next morning, but that couldn't damper their blissful moods.

"Do you think we have time to grab a quick cup of coffee?" asked Tenzin.

"Maybe on the way back. Let's see how long it takes us at the Island."

When they got there, a young acolyte, still a teenager, rushed up to them. Lin had never seen her before. It looked like she just moved out of her parent's house.

"Oh Master Tenzin! Thank the spirits you're here! We were so worried about you last night!"

"You all were?" asked Tenzin confused.

"Well... the others didn't seem too concerned. But where did you sleep!? On the streets?"

Both Lin and Tenzin had to have a laugh. Lin thought to herself that this one was fresh off the boats.

Tenzin explained to the young acolyte, "Lin and I have an apartment in the city. Actually until recently, we stayed there most of the time."

"Oh I didn't know. I'm so sorry. I just kind of thought you lived here."

"Well I do, but I live there too."

"I'll be right back," Lin said to Tenzin as she went off to get into her armor.

"Thank you for explanation," said the young acolyte, "I just got here a few weeks ago, and it's taking some getting used to."

"Ah that's perfectly normal," replied Tenzin, "What's your name by the way?"

"Pema," she replied quickly.

"Pema, that's a beautiful name."

"So will Lin be joining us for the morning mediation?"

Tenzin didn't want to laugh at the girl twice so he composed himself, "No Lin is not one for meditation. Besides I don't think I will be there for today either. I need to get Lin back to the police station. We only stopped by to pick up her uniform. Republic City needs its Chief of Police." He said the last bit with little laughter thrown in.

"Speaking of her," said Tenzin as Lin approached in her shiny armor, "We will be on our way."

Pema looked disappointed as she watched Tenzin leave, but there was nothing she could do about it.

"Who was she?" asked Lin after they were up in the air, "I don't think I've seen her around before."

"She's new. Her name is Pema," said Tenzin.

It wasn't long before they arrived at a small coffee shop just a few blocks from the police station.

"I've got twenty minutes Tenzin, I think that's enough," said Lin.

They both got their drinks and sat down at table in the corner near a window. "That other customer," Lin said gesturing with her eyes, "He keeps looking at us funny. I think he might be up to something."

"Like a criminal?" asked Tenzin.

"Maybe."

Suddenly the man walked over with a funny grin on his face, "I know I shouldn't be bothering you, but I had to come over and congratulate you two!"

Lin and Tenzin both look at him confused with a simultaneous "huh?"

"Well it is true, right?" He held up that day's newspaper with a headline "Republic City's Hottest Couple About To Get Hitched!" Underneath it was a close up of the two of them, in which the betrothal necklace could clearly be seen.

"Oh that," replied Lin. With a smile, "Yes it is true, thank you for congratulating us. We are very happy to be together."

The young man went back to his seat and Tenzin picked up the paper. "Well I guess you were right. They did figure it out eventually."

"Tenzin, you should know by now, that I'm always right." They both laughed and finished their coffees before going their separate ways.


	4. Chapter 4

Two years had passed since Lin and Tenzin's engagement, but there was still no wedding planned. The tabloid papers noted this and constantly spewed rumors. Some weeks it was they had secretly gotten married months ago and were expecting triplets, other weeks the couple wasn't even talking to each other. This week it was the later. Tenzin didn't normally pay attention to these slanderous articles, but one magazine was already open on their table in their favorite coffee shop.

"You know Lin, these articles are quite stupid, but they do have a point," Tenzin said as his eyes glanced over the paper. "It has been a while. We should really get married."

Lin looked up from a real newspaper, "Why?"

"You know why. We can't stay engaged forever."

"I can't see why not. We're good where we are. Why change it?"

"Being engaged is a_ promise_ to marry someone. That's the whole point. Besides, you know I want kids."

"Yeah yeah I know. Gotta continue the Airbending race, yada yada yada." Lately they had talked about this quite frequently.

"Though that is important, it's not just about that. I want kids and a family. You know that."

"Well it's not written down anywhere you have to be married to have kids."

"Lin we've been through this. People will talk."

"HEY, in case you haven't forgotten, I was born out of wedlock. So was my sister and don't even know who our fathers were. Our mom is still one of the most respected people alive today."

"That is a very valid point. I'm sorry. But there is no reason to give people a reason to talk when we've been engaged for two years."

"Whatever, Tenzin. Can we talk about this later? I've got to get to work."

"Fine," Tenzin said as he watched Lin leave. He then sighed and said to himself, "Always work with that woman. When am I ever gonna get through to her."

Tenzin didn't have to go to City Hall that day as the council was out of session. He instead returned to Air Temple Island to instruct the acolytes on Air Nomad culture and history. Today's lesson was on Guru Laghima and it went well except for the way he noticed Pema was acting. She had adjusted well to acolyte life, but lately she'd been acting strange around him. Today she looked rather anxious.

After the lesson he approached her, "Pema are you OK? You've been acting odd these last few months."

"Well only around you Tenz- errr Master Tenzin."

"There is no need to call me master if you don't want to. You used to be so sociable with me, one of my favorite acolytes to discuss air nation culture with. Now you seem to avoid me at all costs. What's happened to you?"

"Well there is something I've been meaning to tell you... But I've been afraid."

"Pema there is no need to be afraid. I am a very understanding person."

"I don't think I can tell you... Tenzin."

"Well if later you feel you are ready, just come find me."

That night Lin returned late to the island. She stumbled into the room, threw her armor off, ready to go to bed. Unfortunately for her, Tenzin was awake still.

"Hey air head, what are doing up so late? It's way past our bedtime."

"Couldn't sleep. Too many things on my mind."

"Like what?"

"Us." There was an awkward silence.

"You still upset about our conversation at coffee this morning?"

"Lin, you act like this is game. We can't just keep putting this off. We have to get married and start a family."

The combination of Tenzin's tone and her tiredness made Lin get pissed off. "No, YOU have to have kids. I feel no need to have any."

"So what is this? You don't want to have kids? It would have been nice if you mentioned that a decade ago."

"What? Am I just an air bender factory to you? My mother always said her kids were a blessing, but she never meant it."

"You want to talk about parents! What would Aang say to you right now if he heard you. It's like you don't even care about the future of an entire culture!" At this point they were both screaming at each other. There was no doubt other people on the island would hear. They didn't care.

"Who's to say we'd even have airbenders! We could have earthbenders, waterbenders, non benders, who knows! There's no guarantee!"

"So you don't even want to try!?"

"Maybe I don't." With that Lin left. She was having no more of Tenzin and honestly all she wanted was to get some rest. She was going to stay at the apartment tonight, and deal with Tenzin tomorrow.

-

The next morning Tenzin awoke. It took him a minute to remember what happened. Did Lin really walk out on him? He checked the bed next to him, and nothing. All he did was try to have a civil conversation with her, and she snapped. He didn't know what he was going to do with her.

At morning meditation, he could sense the tension in the air. It was guaranteed everyone heard him and Lin last night. "Monkey feathers," he thought. Afterward, he was on his way to breakfast when he saw Pema approaching him. "Ah finally someone who's not afraid to talk to me," he thought.

"Mast- uh... Tenzin can I talk to you?"

Tenzin remembered their conversation from the day before. "Of course." They walked over to a bench that looked out over Yue bay.

"The reason I've been avoiding you is because... I think I love you."

Tenzin had dealt with acolytes with crushes on him for years now. He knew that it was best for them to get it out of their system. "Oh so you think this now?"

"I've been afraid to tell you because I know you're engaged to Chief Beifong, but... you seem so wrong together. You're such opposites... I heard you guys arguing last night too. It's a shame she feels that way. And honestly, it kills inside to see my soulmate with the wrong woman."

Tenzin pondered over what Pema said to him. He didn't reply.

"I'm so sorry Master Tenzin," said Pema, "I know I'm a horrible person, I mean, your with someone else, but that's just how I feel. Please don't be mad."

Tenzin thought for another few seconds. Just as Pema was about to tell him to forget what she said, he said, "No Pema, you might be right. Lin and I _have_ been drifting apart."

**AN: What will happen? Will Lin and Tenzin stay together? Will Pema get her dream guy? If you read the description, you probably know but shhhhhhhhh. Anyway (not **_**anyways**_** as was politely pointed out to me. Thanks) I'll be out of town for the next two weeks so don't fret when there are no updates for a while. I'll be back though, I promise. Thanks for reading and enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

It was afternoon when Lin arrived at Air Temple Island. She left work early knowing she had to deal with Tenzin. Spirits, she had said some things last night that probably really ruffled his feathers quite a bit. It was true, she didn't really want kids. She wanted to be police chief, and though her mother did the whole mother thing, Lin knew from firsthand experience that the two didn't always meld well. However, she was willing to concede if it meant keeping Tenzin in her life. She admittedly could have made that a little bit clearer last night.

She could see Tenzin was waiting for her. He looked rather anxious. He was probably eager to talk to her due to last night's events. "Poor guy", she thought. "He's had all morning to worry and freak out."

She approached him with a smile, but Tenzin got the first words in.

"Lin, it's over."

"What do you mean? What's over?"

"Us. I'm breaking up with you."

Lin was startled. "What!?" she replied a little ticked off, "One little fight, and you're done?"

"One little fight?! This has been ongoing for months! If that is how you really feel, we can't be together."

The earth grumbled under their feet. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, Lin. It's over."

"WHAT THE FLAMEO!" Lin screamed, "We've been together for how many years, and you're just going to throw that all away!" Earth pillars shot up all around them. Lin was too consumed by her emotions to control the bending brought on by them.

"I'm not throwing away anything. I'm opening doors for myself, doors to where I want to go in life."

"You hog monkey," Lin snarled as she attacked him. They both flew towards the main temple from Lin's rock powered punch.

Tenzin laid on his back holding his head. A young acolyte ran out to Tenzin, Lin thought her name was Pema, she didn't care. Standing over Tenzin, she asked him, "Opening doors? You really think you can start over now? No one in their right mind would want all the pressure that comes with dating you!"

From the ground Tenzin stated, "As a matter of fact, I already found someone! Someone who has the same goals as me in life!"

"What do you mean you already found someone?" with a sound of feeling betrayed in her voice, "You just broke up with me ten seconds ago. Were you cheating on me!?"

"No, I never cheated on you."

"Well then, who is it? She's probably not even real."

Tenzin was quite but his eyes led to the young woman next to him fretting over his injured head.

"You can't be serious," Lin said in disbelief, "She's practically half our age Tenzin, a child."

There was only silence. Lin angered further. "Honey, how old are you?" she asked Pema.

"I'm 19." Tenzin made no reply.

"I've heard stories about men leaving their wives or girlfriends for younger women, but I never thought you were that shallow. Unbelievable." She ripped off her betrothal necklace and left it in pieces at Tenzin's feet, who was still on his back. With that, Lin left the island. She wanted nothing to do with Tenzin ever again.

They were done.

Lin returned about a week later to the island to retrieve her stuff. Through a letter, she let Tenzin know that she keeping the apartment and to get his stuff out. She received to reply, but had come home after work a few days ago to find all his stuff gone. Now it was her turn to go get her belongings at the Island. As she walked towards the main temple, acolytes fled. She knew it was because of the destruction she caused last time she was there and also because of how awkward they felt. Most of them tried to stay out of Tenzin's personal life, but not all of them.

She approached the room her and Tenzin had once shared. Thank the spirits he wasn't on the Island right now. She didn't have much, but packed it up in few boxes nevertheless. An elder acolyte knocked on the open door.

"Would you like some assistance with those boxes?" he asked.

Lin knew by his tone he was offering out of kindness, and not because he wanted to get rid of her as soon as possible. "Sure," she replied. The less time she was here, the better.

On the walk down, the acolyte attempted to start a conversation, "I would have never dreamed in a thousand years you and Tenzin wouldn't be together. I really am sorry."

Lin replied bluntly, "Don't be. I'm not." The conversation ended there.

After the boxes were out on the docks, Lin realized she had no more use for her keys. She might as well give them to one of the senior acolytes. She headed back up to the main temple.

As she approached a bend, she could hear two women talking.

"It so exciting that you started dating master Tenzin! What's he like?"

"Oh he's the best. He's so romantic." Lin rounded the bend. Pema had her back to Lin and could not see her, but the other woman could, and her face went stone white. Pema continued though, "Honestly I don't know how the Chief could ever let him go. He's the perfect guy." At this point Pema noticed her friend's look and turned around to see what she was staring at. "Oh... Chief Beifong... How nice to see you... I take it your picking up your stuff."

"You know I couldn't help but hear you as I walked by. You wanted to know why I 'let Tenzin go?' Well I didn't. He was stolen from me. And last time I checked, stealing is a crime."

An awkward few seconds passed as Pema failed to comprehend what Lin meant by that. "You're under arrest," Lin had to add.

"Wha..." Pema said as Lin metalbended a cable a couple times around her hands so that they were behind her back.

The other acolyte spoke up, "You can't do that!"

Lin replied, "I can do whatever I damn please."

As she pulled Pema towards the docks, other acolytes stared in shock. They knew there was nothing they could do though.

Pema pleaded, "Please! I didn't do anything wrong! I love him! He's my soulmate!"

Lin just growled. She almost had her to the docks, when fortunately for both Lin and Pema, Tenzin was approaching the island on Oogie. He saw what was happening down below and whispered to himself, "Monkey feathers."

Tenzin swiftly landed Oogie and ran over to the two of them. "LIN. Stop what you are doing, immediately!" She ignored him. Grabbing Lin and pulling her away, Tenzin commanded "Talk to me."

Pema was left standing with her hands still tied behind her back, as Tenzin and Lin talked some feet away.

"You can't do this Lin."

"Why not? She's a thief. She deserves to be in jail."

"Think about your job Lin. I know how important that is to you. If you do this you'd be lucky to even stay on the force, never mind as Chief."

Lin thought for a moment. "Fine," she grumbled as she flicked her wrist and freed Pema. Lin then promptly left without saying another word. Tenzin just stood there rubbing his temples, shocked at what just happened. Lin had really tried to arrest his new girlfriend and he had really convinced her not to. Both were equally unbelievable. He then turned to Pema and made sure she was Ok. She was a little ruffled up, but was fine for the most part.


	6. Chapter 6

Lin had completely thrown herself into work since her and Tenzin broke up. Fourteen hours a day, 7 days a week. She did this intentionally, as the only thing she was physically capable of in her off hours was sleep. She didn't want any time to think about anything else but her job. She told herself it was because she didn't care about that airbending piece of snot anymore, but really it was because it hurt too much thinking about him. The long hours were physically and mentally exhausting for Lin, but few doubted the city was ever safer.

On a Thursday about a month after the Pema incident, Lin found herself at the scene of a burning building downtown. The fire department consisting of waterbenders and firebenders was already there trying to put to out the flames.

"Chief, I think we got everyone out."

"Hang on let me check." She lifted up her leg and slammed her foot into the ground sending a vibration through the stone and up the metal frame of the building. When the vibration returned she could detect a child's heartbeat in one of the upper floors. The child was probably hiding, as small children sometime do when they are afraid. Her seismic sense also picked up something... quite surprising in the mind of Lin Beifong. She froze for a second not being able to process what her senses had told her.

"Is there anyone else up there?...Um... Chief, you look a little funny. Are you OK?"

Lin snapped out of it and focused on the job at hand. "Yes I'm fine. There is a kid up on the 5th floor. I'll go get them."

Lin sent a metal cable to the top of the building. She jumped up and retracted the cable so that she flew upwards, appearing to run up the side of the building. Using the retractable blades on her forearms, she smashed open a window and climbed in. The fire had spread upward to this floor. She could hardly see or breathe, but she put her arm over her mouth and continued on. She checked a few rooms and finally found the kid, a little girl hiding in a closet.

"Come on kid! We've got to get out of here!" The girl looked scared, and didn't move. Lin didn't have time to get the girl going on her own free will though. She scooped the kidr up in her arms and went looking for a way out.

The way she came in was now blocked, but she saw another window. Lin jogged towards it. Suddenly, the ceiling began creaking and sagging. Lin heard a voice from outside.

"CHIEF THE BUILDING IS GONNA COME DOWN! YOU NEED TO GET OUT OF THERE!"

Lin ran for it and jumped through the window with little caution. She yelled to the girl, "HANG ON, KID!" Securing the child with one hand, she reached out with the other and sent a cable towards a street light below. Lin retracted the cable as fast as she could. Blue sparks ran around her one arm. With a painful jerk, they were left hanging from the street light. It was quite bent now, and Lin's arm hurt like a monkey feather, but they were both alive.

Lin released her metal bending grip and jumped the last few feet to the ground. She returned the girl to her hysterical mother, as she rubbed her shoulder. A medic came over "Can I look at the arm Chief?"

Lin took off that arm's metal plating and the waterbender inspected the shoulder.

"Ah you should be fine, but I'm not surprised it hurts. That was quite a catch." He then proceeded to use healing for a few seconds on the yanked shoulder. For a moment, the chaos made Lin forget what she had picked up on her seismic sense earlier.

At the station, Lin sat in her office. She sent a small seismic wave though her floor just so make sure she had really picked up what she thought she had. There it was. Along with her own heartbeat, there was another tin, faster one right there with her.

Lin had remembered hearing from her mother what it was like. She just woke up one morning and found another much faster heartbeat. She had rushed to find Katara, not knowing what she was going to do.

And here Lin was in a very similar situation. She didn't know what she was going to do either.

A knock on her door; one of her captains came in. "Hey chief, can I talk to you for a minute."

"Sure. What is it?"

"Well we, me and the other captains, are worried about you."

Lin didn't say anything, so the captain continued. "I know Tenzin breaking up with you was rough, but you can't keep working like this. And earlier today one of the other officers said you seemed off for second. I'm sure it's nothing, but you should really take a few days off, ok?"

Lin thought for a moment, "Yes your right. I do need a break."

The captain was a bit surprised. "Yeah chief. Take it easy. Don't worry, we can handle everything for a few days."

Lin went home later that day and for the first time in a long while, just relaxed. She tried to not think about the situation at hand, but it was nearly impossible to ignore. Could she and Tenzin get back together? Did she even _want_ to get back with Tenzin? Would they even work as parents? There was no way she was becoming a stay at home mom. How would he feel about any of this anyway?

Spirits, she needed to talk to him. They needed figure this whole thing out together. She made a decision. The next morning she was going to go and talk to him.

-

Lin took the first ferry to the island. Being off duty, she had on a dark grey overcoat with regular plain clothes underneath. Some of the acolytes looked afraid as she walked across the grounds. She couldn't blame them after the last two times she had been there. Others who had known her longer waved with a smile though. Lin knew what all of them were thinking though, "What is she doing here?"

Tenzin was eating breakfast with some acolytes, among them his girlfriend Pema. They were having a wonderful conversation about Avatar Yangchen and other highly regarded female airbenders. That was when he noticed Lin walking peacefully into the dining room.

"Tenzin I need to talk to you," she announced calmly. "Privately."

Tenzin wiped his mouth with a napkin, "Of course." He didn't notice the look Pema was giving Lin. It was a mixture of fear and harsh judgment. Tenzin and Lin walked for some time in silence until they were at the other end if the island. They were overlooking the air gates when Tenzin gestured to sit down.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk about," asked Tenzin.

"We screwed up Tenzin. Both of us."

"Lin, we've been drifting apart. You know that. This is for the best."

"I know you don't believe that."

Tenzin furrowed his eyebrows trying to think of a response, but he came up with nothing. Finally he just said, "She's very nice you know, Pema. I think you'd like her if you just have her a chance."

"I tried to throw her in jail, remember?"

Tenzin couldn't argue with that. "She wants all the things that a want in life. Things like a family."

"It's not that I don't want a family Tenzin. A part of me does, but I have this legacy to hold up. You should know more about that than anyone. I just want mom to be proud of me."

"Yes I do understand that. Legacy is something I am_ very_ familiar with. Don't you see? This is why we can't be together. We both have those legacies to live up to, and they just don't work together."

Lin took a breath and stared off over the air gates, over the bay, and back to the city. The universe sometimes allowed for the creation of beautiful things, like what she saw before her, but it also allowed for the fates of people to cross in the most despairing of ways. "Tenzin, do you remember why we got along so well as kids?"

Tenzin didn't answer. Lin continued, "It was because of this whole legacy thing. We are two of very few people on earth that understand. That's how our connection started, but it's so much more that now. It shouldn't be the reason we can't be together."

A tear formed in Tenzin's eye. He knew what she meant. He said very softly, "I just wish there was a way we could be together and still have the other things in life that we want."

Lin looked into his eyes. "We both said some things the night before we broke up that I'm sure we regret now. We both screwed up, but I think there is way we can both be together though."

Tenzin looked to her, waiting for answers. Lin continued, "We would both have to be open to sacrifice though."

Tenzin interrupted, "Now hold on, what types of sacrifices are we talking about here?"

"I would sacrifice some of my work. Not all, but we would be able to have a family."

"You would do that for me?"

"Yeah. And you would have to give something up too."

"Welll….What?"

"Well someone has to take care of the kids. I plan on still being chief, that's my legacy. I'm not being a stay at home mom.

"You don't mean the council, do you?" asked Tenzin slightly offended and surprised.

"Yes I do mean that."

"Lin, the city needs me."

"Tenzin, you're not your father. You're not the Avatar. It's not your duty to make sure the entire world runs smoothly. I can think of a handful of other acolytes that could represent the Air Nation."

Tenzin was silent. He didn't seem to like that suggestion very much. Lin added, "Plus when the kids are old enough, they're going to need all the time you can give them to learn about their culture."

"That is true..." Tenzin said, "So you really think we can work?"

"Yes." After a pause she added, "Always and forever."

Tenzin smiled as he looked into Lin's eyes as those words fell off her lips. It brought him great joy. He leaned in and delicately kissed Lin. To him, her lips on his own never felt any better. Her hand rose up and touched his face.  
"I'm going to have to tell Pema. Oh spirits help me. She's head over heels for me, you know Lin? This is going to break her heart."

Lin just smiled gently. She knew he could handle the acolyte. "I have something else I want to tell you too."

Tenzin just raised an eyebrow, waiting.

Lin swallowed hard and stared at the ground. She hadn't said it out loud yet, and just the idea kind of scared her anyways. She took a deep breath, looked Tenzin in the eye and just said it.

"I'm pregnant."

Tenzin did not process this immediately. After a few seconds, his face distorted into wonder. "What!? Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Why didn't you tell me this at the beginning of the conversation!?"

"I wanted to make sure you wanted me, not just the kid."

Tenzin leaned in and kissed Lin again. He tentatively placed one of hands on her stomach. It seemed so unreal, the thought of him and Lin finally going to be parents.

"I love you," he said.

"Me too. I love you back air head."

Tenzin was not looking forward to telling Pema. She was leaving from breakfast when she saw him approaching. She looked worried, "What did Lin want to talk you about."

"She came to talk about me and her, and our relationship."

"Did you tell her that you're with me now, and that's the end of it."

"Well... Not exactly. You see, me and Lin have a long history and..."

Pema's face sank and she started to cry. Tenzin didn't know what to do. Sure he had seen Lin tear up before and had to cheer her up, but nothing like this. Pema was sobbing. "But we're soul mates! We're meant for each other."

Tenzin sat her down. "Listen to me Pema. Just listen," he explained calmly. "When I'm with Lin, I feel whole. This entire time with you, I felt like a piece of me was missing. I thought that over time, you would be able to fill void. Maybe you would have, too. But ten minutes with Lin, and I feel like a brand new man." Pema's sobbing quoted to a sniffling. "I have to be with her. I only hope that one day you find a love like that. I can't give that to you."

Pema sat quietly with tears on her face. "I thought you loved me the way I love you."

"I'm so sorry for doing that to you. I should have never told you that you right in your convictions."

The tears started again. It made Tenzin feel very uncomfortable. "I feel so lost now, Master Tenzin. What am I going to do now?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to, but I would allow you to take an air bison and go to another temple. I think that would be good for you."

Pema's crying ceased again. Her face was still wet with tears though. Through sniffles she managed to say, "I'll pack my stuff tonight, and I'll leave in the morning."

Tenzin was a little shocked. "Don't you think that's a little soon?"

Very assertively she said, "No I think the less time I spend here, the better," amd walked off. She clearly didn't want anything else to do with the guy who had played woth her heart.

Afterward, Tenzin went inside the temple where Lin was.

"How did it go?" she asked.

"Better than expected. I think she'll be fine."

Lin nodded, "That's good."

Tenzin hesitated for a moment then spoke up, "I don't want to rush you, but when do you think you can move back in?" he asked. He secretly missed having her around.

"I never unpacked."

As slight grin formed on Tenzin's face. "That certainly sounds like something you would do." 


	7. Chapter 7

It was 1:30AM when the phone rang. Tenzin rolled over with a groan and through a groggy voice, he managed to pick it up and answer, "Hello?"

Lin woke to the sound of the phone as well. Listening to Tenzin answer, she knew it could be for either one of them. She heard incoherent speech coming from the other end of the line. After a few seconds, Tenzin said, "Ah, yes," as he handed the telephone to her.

It was the police station. The officer briefed her on the situation as quickly as possible. Tenzin listened intently to the few words Lin spoke back, trying to decipher what warranted a call this late. He hoped it was nothing to serious and that Lin wouldn't need to go in. Hearing only one side of the conversation didn't prove to be very useful though, as Lin was mainly listening to what the other person had to say. Finally she said, "Send an airship out, I'll be there as soon as possible."

"What's happening?" Tenzin asked.

"The Terra and Red Monsoon Triads are fighting over 'territory' near the port. Its prime area for controlling what's smuggled in and out of the city. They're causing quite the scene there tonight."

"Do you have to go?"

"What do you mean, 'Do I have to?' Of course I do. It's my job, remember?" she said as she got out of bed and started putting on her armor.

"Well, you know, you are in certain condition."

Lin looked down at her stomach. It had only been a few weeks since they had found out and she wasn't showing yet. No one else besides their closest family knew either. "I promise I'll stay out of the way. I'll be safe," she said as she bended on the last of her armor.

Tenzin still looked worried though. She reassured him again, "I'll stay in the airship. Nothing can hurt me there."

Tenzin knew this wasn't completely true. Though nothing had ever happened before to the Future Industries made ships, there was always the highly improbably chance that some freak accident or event could occur. He knew he shouldn't think about those things though. Instead he pushed down those distant fears and just said, "I trust you, Lin."

With that she was out the door. Tenzin tried to go back to sleep, but to no avail. His mind was restless not knowing if everything was OK. It had been this way for several years now. Whenever Lin left in the middle of the night, Tenzin had trouble sleeping. Tonight was the same.

Tenzin eventually did drift back into slumber. In the morning, he awoke at 6 and Lin was still not back. After an hour of meditation, she had still not returned. At quarter to 8, he was forced to go to the City Hall with his nerves a bit on edge. As soon as he got there, he rang the police station and asked for Lin. The person on the other end informed him the Chief hadn't been to the station yet that morning and was still out, but reassured him that they had just talked to her on the radio a few minutes ago. She was fine. Relieved, Tenzin was able to get to his work. Preparing to leave office and organizing a special election took time and effort.

Late in the morning, Tenzin heard a familiar voice from outside his office speaking to the receptionist. Lin came strolling in with two coffees.

"You're not supposed to be drinking that. Didn't you read the book I gave you?"

"Relax Tez, mine's decaf. And yes, I did read the book."

Lin sat down and Tenzin began asking about her late night adventure. "How bad was it? Did anyone get hurt? Will it happen again?" Tenzin rattled off.

"It wasn't as bad as they made it sound on the phone. It took us a while to round them all up though."

"So no one got hurt though?"

"Well no if you count the criminals."

"You know what I mean," said Tenzin.

"One rookie got a burn, but he ran right through one of our firebender's blast zones. He'll be fine though except for the crap he might get at the station."

Tenzin relaxed a little. Seeing Lin person and talking to her made him feel quite a bit more comfortable. "Do you think this will happen often?" he asked.

"Tenzin, I'm the Chief and you know that I have a jo…"

Tenzin cut her off, "You promised."

"What?" Lin asked, a little confused.

"You promised you would make sacrifices."

Lin recalled the conversation he was referring to. She did promise that. Tenzin continued, "I know you're a very careful person, but I couldn't sleep at all last night after you left."

Lin's face furrowed, ready to argue, but then she didn't. Instead she relaxed and said, "You're right Tenzin, I made a promise. I'll can start a night shift for captains to run the force."

Tenzin smiled, happy that Lin understood his point of view. They then enjoyed their coffees in peace, talking about the simple things, and enjoying each other's company.

After a little while Lin spoke, "I'll see you back here in a little while, then?"

"Yup. See you then," replied Tenzin.

Unfortunately for the clerk at city hall, this Friday afternoon was a busy one. He was hoping to be able to get out early at 4 and spend his evening out to dinner and a show with his wife. Looking at the line of people, he doubted that would happen though. "Couldn't any of them wait until Monday?" he asked himself internally. "Maybe 5," he thought, "I might be able to get out by 5 and still have time to enjoy my evening." He stamped the fishing license he had just checked over and handed it to the large man waiting.

"Next," he said, still looking down at his papers.

Councilman Tenzin approached and the clerk recognized him out of the corner of his eye. He thought this was strange as the council was not session for another 2 weeks. That airbender was always here though.

"Hello," said Tenzin, "I need a marriage license."

Not thinking anything of it, the clerk pulled out a form and began filling it out. One of the councilman's friends probably asked him to get the form since he works here. The clerk knew for himself how many papers he had been asked to retrieve since he started working here. People will do anything to get out of waiting in a line. The clerk then began asking the routine questions. "And when will this marriage be taking place?"

"Oh, today. Not anything special, just getting it official and done with."

"And what are the full names?"

Tenzin chuckled, thinking it was joke. He didn't comprehend that the clerk was in the zone of filling out forms and didn't realize the marriage license was for him. "Tenzin of the Airnomads and Lin Beifong."

It hit the clerk and he stopped writing. As he looked up he saw the Chief of Police standing beside the councilman. "_Oh_," he thought as he filled out the rest of the form.

A bit thrown off, the clerk handed the paperwork to Tenzin. "Both of you just sign at the bottom."

Lin and Tenzin both signed their names. "So that's it? We're married?" asked Lin.

"Yes," replied the clerk, "You can take the carbon copy, and I'll take the official one back." Lin ripped of the bottom page and handed the official document back to the clerk.

"Thank you," said Tenzin and the two of them left.

The clerk took a moment to consider what had just happened. All he could think was boy did he have a story to tell his wife tonight at dinner. Without much more hesitation, he said, "Next."

**A/N: For those of you who don't know, a carbon copy is a piece of paper under another piece of paper that whatever is written on the top paper, transfers to the bottom. It's how they did copies back in the good old days before computers. **


	8. Chapter 8

"Breathe and focus," Tenzin repeated to the acolytes. They were practicing ancient meditation techniques. Usually they only did this in the mornings, but the group themselves requested more practice. Tenzin thought this was great as only practice could improve the quality of one's meditation. He acknowledged to himself that even he needed it, as he had still never been to the spirit world.

"Focus, focus," Tenzin said. There was a brief pause.

"Master Tenzin, I think it might be easier for us to meditate if you didn't keep reminding us to concentrate," said one of the Acolytes.

"Oh sorry."

The acolytes could still hear Tenzin whispering very quietly to himself though, "and breathe."

They sat in silence for some time, covered by the pavilion from the late afternoon sun on them. Tenzin had a good feeling today. He could feel his chi and its movement through his body along his arrow tattoos. His mind was at peace and he discerned a connection of his own energy to that of the universe. His mind felt light as if he could just float away. "Maybe today is the day," he thought.

His connection faltered as he heard the faint sound of a motor boat in the bay. He opened one eye and found that none of the other acolytes were distracted by the distant noise. He tried to center himself again and get back to meditation. It was just a motor boat after all. They were out all the time in Yue bay. He had an opportunity today. All the conditions seemed right and he couldn't let it be ruined by anything.

For a few moments, Tenzin was successful. He blocked out all the noise and concentrated all his thoughts on the in and out of his breath. The connection returned fully and he could feel that he was on the edge of something. Then the growing feeling of higher energy faltered. Internally Tenzin panicked and lost his focus. Reality tumbled back into his consciousness.

Tenzin heard the wind in the trees, the waves crashing ashore, saw the black of his eyelids and fell back into the present. He also noticed the buzzing of the boat out on the bay was louder. He shifted his position and tried get focused again. He told himself that he could do it this time. All he had to was try again and concentrate harder. The boat persisted in his thoughts though. The actual noise continued to grow louder as well making it even more difficult for Tenzin to concentrate. It seemed to be getting closer to the island. Even some of the acolytes seemed to notice as well and had come out of there meditation.

Tenzin stood up a bit infuriated and walked down to the docks that were 50 or so feet away. Without anything to block his view, he saw what was indeed a shiny motor boat baring a deep shade of black coming straight to the island. Tenzin couldn't think of a single reason why a boat would doing that. Everyone who visited always took the nice slow, quite ferry. "Hooligans," Tenzin thought, "There's not supposed to be a wake within 100 feet of shore. If they come any closer…"

The boat did slow down as it got closer to shore, and Tenzin was able to see it closer. The boat was not only painted black, but also had a few spots of gold that glimmered in the sunlight. From behind the dash, the driver of the boat stood up and waved to Tenzin.

It was his wife.

Tenzin didn't really know what to think. Why was Lin driving one of the republic city police boats? She usually traveled around in an airship. And why did she bring it here? What was she planning on doing with it? These were all questions Tenzin asked himself.

The new boat drifted up to the side of the dock. "Be a gentleman and tie this off for me," said Lin tossing a rope towards Tenzin. Tenzin obliged and then helped Lin out of the boat, not that she needed it. It was part of his gentleman act.

"It's a boat," Tenzin observed while Lin secured the rest of it to the dock.

"Yes. A top of the line speed boat to be exact."

"So what is it doing her?"

"I'm keeping it here."

"Why?" Tenzin asked, unenthused. This was the same boat that disrupted his mediation just minutes earlier.

"Well I can't keep an airship here."

Tenzin thought about how much quieter airships were. "Well, you did that one time."

"Shh Tenzin that didn't happen," Lin said with a laugh.

Tenzin continued his inquisition as they walked back up to the temple. "What about the ferry?"

"Hmm you don't seem to like it, don't you," Lin said, "Honestly I thought you would. It is after all for our convenience."

Tenzin listened closely.

"You have Oogi to get the city, and the ferry is just too unreliable. Just like officers in the city bring home police satomobiles, I'm bringing home a boat. Because you know, we have to be those people who live on an island."

Tenzin was clearly not the happiest about Air Temple Island's newest addition, but Lin did have a point. He simply dropped the topic and started telling Lin about his meditation today.

"You know I really think I was almost there today. I actually felt a connection. I think a little bit more focus and time, and I'll get it."

"That's great," Lin said, but she detected that something was still bothering Tenzin despite his advances today, "If you don't mind me asking, what stopped you today? You said you felt a connection."

"Oh nothing, just a distraction I guess. It's difficult to focus for long periods of time on one thing like that."

"I understand. Remember when Aang used to try and get us all to mediate when we were little. I hated that."

"All you, Bumi, and Su would do was make faces at each other when dad went into the spirit world. At least Kya tried."

"Yeah, that part was fun."

"Well I think after dinner I'm going to try again."

"You think that's a good idea?"

"I can't see how it can hurt."

"I know I don't know much about meditation, but I do know a thing or two about keeping focus, Tez," Lin said, "On the job, the officer in charge of a mission has to be aware of all the smaller things happening at once. You do too many missions in the course of a few days, you're head gets burnt out. I never let anyone lead more than two times a week. Each squad has its own rotation. Like you said, keeping focus for a long time is difficult."

"That's funny advice coming from you."

"Hey I never said I follow my own advice. How about we both relax tonight and tomorrow morning you can try again."

"An evening with you? I think I can manage that." Tenzin said.

"You should try driving the boat," suggested Lin.

"What? No, that would be ridiculo…"

"Its super fun and a great stress reliever…" added Lin.

"It's really that nice?"

"Yes. Just try it, Ok?"

"Fine, but first let's go get dinner," said Tenzin.

"Sounds great. I'm starving."


	9. Chapter 9

Katara had been waiting for another letter from her youngest son. In the last letter he sent her, he had told her that he had broken up with Lin and was seeing another woman named Pema. He had wanted to know what Katara thought of this. She had told that though she was saddened the news, she would support him. She also added that she wanted to hear more about this new girl. And so Katara was delighted that after weeks, her son finally got around to writing her, and here was his letter in her hands.

Katara carefully opened the letter and found that it was quite different from what she expected, but not all that surprising either.

_Dear Mom,_

_I writing because a lot has changed in the few weeks since I received your last letter. Lin and I reconciled and are back together. I think being away from each other for a little bit reminded us of how much we mean to each other._

_Also we just got married earlier today and are expecting our first child. We are both very happy. I know you are probably excited to be finally be a grandmother. Come visit soon._

_Love,_

_Tenzin_

Katara was not surprised that him and Lin had gotten back together. The two of them were opposites, but they filled in each other's gaps like the pieces of a puzzle. What was a bit of a shock was how fast things had suddenly started moving. They had been together a long time, but it almost felt like they were never going to seal the deal. Well, as long as they were happy. She was definitely going to have to pay them a visit in the near future though. First though, she was writing a letter to her new daughter in law.

Air Temple Island was flooded with acolytes from around the world. They were all here for the same reason, that reason being the special election Tenzin had called for. There were far too many acolytes around the world for them all to be here, but the air nation had a solution. Each temple or community had sent a representative group to bring their ballots and then they would be hand counted. Though it was a bit tedious, this is how it had been done since the founding of the city and the council.

Though some Acolytes had arrived in the past few days, most came just for the day and arrived in the morning on the day of the vote. Tenzin greeted and mingled with all of them. A few of the people running for the office came and introduced themselves, giving them their spiel. A few appeared to be bright and insightful, but none seemed tough enough to handle the chamber with the other council members. Other Acolytes came and talked to him as well. Most of them wanted to give suggestions as what he should do with all his time now. Some suggested he write about air nomad culture or even searched for more airbenders. They all thought it was great that he and Lin had finally gotten married and several even asked if they planned on having children anytime soon. Tenzin just talked his way out of answering that question directly. It was hard though, especially how excited he was to be a father. All he wanted to do is gush about it. Though his closest friends and family already knew, he wasn't sure when was the best time for them to go "public" that Lin was expecting.

After Tenzin showed off some air bending to a group of teenager acolytes from the eastern air temple, a woman approached him. She appeared to be her early thirties and had dark hair hung loosely at her shoulders.

"Very impressive, Master Tenzin," she commented.

"Thank you," Tenzin replied, "It's all due to years of practice."

"How is it being the only airbender?"

Tenzin was a bit caught off guard by this question. "It is what it is. How is being an air nomad with no bending?"

The woman laughed briefly. "Actually, quite refreshing."

"Hmm," Tenzin pondered. "Tell me more about it, " he asked curiously.

"I grew up the daughter of two politicians, and I followed their footsteps. I went to law school and everything. Even practiced for a few years, but still felt like something was missing. One day I went to an air temple to seek some guidance, and I never left."

"So did it help? Did you find what you were missing in life?" Tenzin asked.

"I wasn't actually missing anything. I had always identified myself as lawyer or one in training. Up in those mountains, I realized I was much more than that. We all are."

"More than politicians? Thank the spirits for that," said Tenzin.

"No, I mean we are all more the titles we give ourselves. Right now you're the only airbender, but every aspect of your life doesn't revolve around that, right? You're still just a man too."

Tenzin thought about what this woman had told him. It was very interesting to him. He'd have to write some of it down later when he got the chance. "You know, that's very philosophic of you," he said to the woman.

"Thanks, I try," she said with a smirk.

"By the way, what's your name?" Tenzin asked. He wanted it for his notes later.

"Kita," she said, "Of the Western Air Temple."

Tenzin recognized the name. "You're one of the people running for the seat on the council, aren't you?"

"Yup, I'm counting on your vote."

"Hmm," Tenzin said, "It was a pleasure talking to you. Best of luck."

"Thanks. It was a pleasure talking to you as well."

With that she was gone, off in the crowd to probably drum up more support. Tenzin knew who he was voting for.

The counting of the votes started at 1PM exactly. All the ballots were brought to the front of the room and counted by 10 or so acolytes from all around the world, with many others watching them diligently. Within the hour, they had a winner. Kita had prevailed. Tenzin assumed she had made an impression on more than just him. He was glad she was picked. Knowing that someone capable of the job was replacing him made leaving easier

"Congratulations Kita," he said to her shortly after, "I hope you will enjoy your new position."

"Me too. It's an honor to be able to serve the air nation."

"And all of Republic City," Tenzin added, "Your welcome to come find me anytime in the next few weeks and I'll show you the ropes."

"I'll think I'll take up that offer," Kita replied.

Tenzin moved on, allowing Kita to talk to others who wished her presence as well. He thought he had a moment alone to enjoy some juice in peace when a young man radiating confidence walked up to him.

"Hello Master Tenzin," he said.

Tenzin smiled politely back, "Hello there."

"So I saw you had quite the boat out front."

"Oh that? That's Lin's. It's a police boat."

"So you've never tried it?"

"Well… I mean… I might have once," Tenzin said, "or twice."

"I knew it!" said the young man. He shouted over to another acolyte. "You owe me 10 yuans!"

Tenzin frowned. Teenagers were teenagers no matter how they were raised. He saw the head monk of the Southern Air Temple give the young man a stern look.

"So what are you going to be doing now that you won't be on the council?" asked the kid curiously.

"I'll be spending my time ensuring that the rich culture and traditions of the Air Nomads aren't lost to future generations." That was his standard reply every time someone asked him that question. Technically, it wasn't lying.

"So what does that mean? Are you going to go around and show people how cool air bison are? That's what I want to do, work with air bison. I know I'm not an airbender, but I still think I could fly one. One time I took a bison out when no one was looking. It was so much fun! But please don't tell the other monks. I might get in trouble. "

Tenzin looked visibly annoyed, "No… that's not exactly what I have planned…"

Seeing Tenzin, the head of Southern Temple came over and said to the young, "I hope you're not bothering Master Tenzin, are you?"

The kid gave him his best grin, "Nope. Not at all! I was just asking him what he was gonna do now that he's not gonna be working on the council anymore."

"Hmm that's an interesting subject actually," the monk said.

Tenzin sighed internally and then repeated his usual reply. "I'll be spending my time ensuring that the rich culture and traditions of…"

The kid finished his sentence, "the Air Nomads aren't lost to future generations. That's what you said last time! What are you really doing?"

Tenzin opened his mouth to speak but nothing consisting of real words came out, "Ahhhhhhh…. You know…. Ummmmm." He thought to himself. He and Lin really hadn't discussed this topic very much per say. Their families knew, so what did it matter if everyone else knew. It couldn't be secret forever anyways.

"Oh there has to be something you've got planned," said the monk, "After all, you called for this special election and everything."

Tenzin swallowed and took a breath. He held his head high. "Actually, there is something. I'm going to be a father."

Lin walked up from the docks to the main building on Air Temple Island. Though it had been an easy day, she still enjoyed coming home, especially on evenings like this where the setting sun shone just right and lit up the island in rays of pink and orange. She placed a hand over her stomach. It was hard for her to believe that sometime in the near future she would be able to hold her and Tenzin's child, but it was definitely real. She knew some people would question her ability to be police chief and a mother, but she didn't doubt herself. Her own mother had done the same too with the extra difficulties that she was blind and didn't have a man at home either. Lin had always taken a physically active role in the police department, but honestly the chief's main jobs were management. Lin always found these parts unexciting and preferred to be out in the field leading her force, but she could put up with it for the coming months.

As she walked, Lin recalled all the acolytes running around the island this morning and hoped the election had went well. She knew Tenzin was worried that whoever won would be a little to air nomad and not enough nails to handle the council. Paying more attention to the island and the people on it, Lin noticed some of the acolytes were acting a little strange. As a detective, she became somewhat suspicious. Sure, acolytes were always very nice and helpful, but this was too nice, even for them.

Very promptly she went and found Tenzin, and pulled him aside.

"They know, don't they?" she asked.

Tenzin pressed his fingertips together and his face got slightly red. "Well I wouldn't say they exactly know… but you are glowing darling… they're probably just assuming things."

Tenzin was a horrible liar, and Lin knew this. She gave him daggers with her eyes.

"Fine, fine. I did tell them. I just couldn't hold it back," Tenzin said. His eyes lit up with joy and he put his arm on Lin's shoulder. "You know how excited I am for this. I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Lin replied. "I just wish you didn't spill the beans for another week. Now I owe Bumi 30 yuans."

"What? You bet on me telling everyone? Both you and Bumi?"

"Oh sweetie," Lin said putting her hand on Tenzin's face. "We all knew you would do it. Your mother even thought that you wouldn't last a week."

Tenzin pondered this a moment and then said, "So you're OK with it?"

"Yeah. I think in another week or two my armor won't fit anyways. Can't hide it forever."

Tenzin smiled. He really did have the best wife.


	10. Chapter 10

Tenzin didn't know what made him wake up that night, but he was relieved that he did. The full moon shone in through the window and revealed Lin wasn't by his side. This wasn't that rare of an occurrence, as everyone was subject to nature's call or as recently was more common, the call for a midnight snack. However, the minutes ticked by, and she did not return. Tenzin got up to simply make sure everything was fine.

Lin was not found to be anywhere in the temple. "A midnight stroll?" Tenzin thought. He went out on the warm summer night to investigate. After a brief search, He found her on the west side of the island, sitting on a grassy hill over looking the open ocean. He sat down next to her, joining her in admiration of the unusually calm sea that blessed them with its presence.

"You should come back to bed," he said.

"Can't sleep," she said, not breaking her stare over the flat water.

Tenzin looked at Lin. "Honey, you know you have work in the morning."

"I've had less sleep," she replied.

Tenzin sat in silence with her for a while. He knew something was on her mind, and that probing her would only make Lin more resistant to telling him what it was. After some time passed, Lin opened up.

Her eyes drifted from the ocean down to her own swelling stomach. "It scares me, Tenzin," she said, "the thought of me being a parent."

"You will be an excellent mother. I know it," said Tenzin.

"Tez, you know me better than anyone. I'm not very maternal. I'm good at solving crimes and beating people up."

"It's true," said Tenzin. "You aren't very maternal, at least in the conventional sense. But you are have all the good traits of a good mother. Don't doubt yourself."

"How?" Lin asked, "How am I motherly?"

"You do a good job at disguising it as other things. For instance, you are one of the most protective people I know."

"It's my job to protect people as part of the police."

"See? And you're very good at it. You're one of best earthbenders on the planet. Spirits bless the fool who would dare to harm any of our children with you as their mother."

Lin cracked a tiny smile. Tenzin continued, "And I know you're very caring too. You care so much about the people and fate of this city. Sometimes too much, but the point is I've never seen you apathetic to anything in my life."

Lin put her arm around Tenzin and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Tell me more," she said.

"Well let's see. You have a high sense of morals and are incredibly selfless. Setting that example is far more important than any lesson told with words."

They both sat for a few minutes. Lin thought about all the things Tenzin just told her. Finally she said, "I think I should go back to bed now." They both stood up.

"One more thing though," said Tenzin bringing his wife close to him. He placed a hand on her growing bump. "Undoubtedly the most important, you are capable of much love."

Lin kissed Tenzin deeply. Somehow he always knew what to say. They then walked back to their room where they slept in peace.


	11. Chapter 11

"You look lovely," said Tenzin.

Of course _he_ thinks I look lovely, thought Lin. She said to him, "Never in a million years would I have ever thought there would be a time where I would be wearing air nomad robes."

"They are very comfortable though aren't they?"

At least Tenzin had that right. "Yes, but pray to the spirits my mother doesn't find out."

Tenzin caressed his wife's face and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Reassuringly he said, "How could she? She can't see."

"She's my mother," Lin replied.

"Point taken," said Tenzin. Toph Beifong had always had a way of doing things you thought were impossible.

Together they strolled out to the courtyard where their two mothers were chatting over tea. Lin had one hand on her swollen belly and the other in Tenzin's hand. Katara smiled to them as they walked over.

"How are you feeling, Lin?" Katara asked. "Are you excited?"

"Yes. I can't wait to get this thing out of me," replied Lin bluntly.

Katara laughed. "In due time darling,"

Lin sat down at the table that had been set up on the patio and Tenzin went to greet his mother. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and then took his own seat.

"It's nice to see you Tenzin," Katara said to her son.

"Yes it is," he repied.

"You know, Bumi visits all the time."

"Mother, he's in the navy. They travel all the time. Stopping by the Southern Water tribe isn't just convenient, it's necessary considering it's the only trace of civilization in thousands of miles around it .I didn't have that luxury when I was on the council."

Toph butted in. "Twinkletoes, all she's saying is you're awfully stationary for an air nomad. And now that she'll be having grandkids, you better make more of an effort to come see her."

Katara nodded in agreement. "Exactly."

Toph began talking to her daughter, "So how's everything going at headquarters?"

"I haven't been there in a few weeks, so I haven't heard much. But I think that's a good thing. I put Saikhan in charge. He's very capable."

"That's good," repied Toph, "I'm glad you're taking it easy."

"You should stop by mom, they would all love to see you."

"Hmm. I'll think about it. Also, Su called me the other day. She just found out she's pregnant again herself."

Lin rolled her eyes, not that Toph could know, so the proud grandmother continued. "She's having twins this time!"

"Doesn't she already have 3?" asked Tenzin.

"Yup," said Toph. "I'll be up to 6 grandkids. Forget Melon Lord! You can call me Grandma Lord! Mwhahaha!"

Katara thought this was funny and laughed. Tenzin and Lin just looked at each other. They had heard the melon lord story many, many times. They looked at each other as if to say, "How the flameo did these people save the world again?"

After the moment passed, Katara commented on Lin's attire. "Those look beautiful on you."

Toph perked up as if to say, "Wait, what's she wearing?"

Lin and Tenzin saw her toes move in the dirt. They exchanged worried glances. Suddenly a grin spread across Toph's face and she started to shake, trying to hold her laughter back. It didn't work though as Toph fell out of her chair and was on the ground laughing heartily.

Lin was not amused and crunched up her face, clearly not happy with her mother. "Mom. It's. Not. That. Funny."

A small smile sat on Tenzin's face, mainly because watching these two women interact was hilarious in itself. A glare from Lin set him straight though.

Toph finally got a hold on herself. "I'm sorry baby. I'm sure those robes look great on you, but all I can think is... Mrs. Twinkletoes." Toph chuckled some more.

Lin just sighed and put her palm to her face. Her mother would never change, that was for sure.


	12. Chapter 12

Tenzin sat in the quite room. It had been dark outside for a few hours now, but a small lamp in the corner cast a dim light throughout the space. In his perspective, the current moment had a certain resonance of peace to it. In the bed before him, Lin was asleep. Her chest rose and fell with every breath. Tenzin's eyes briefly passed over her before returning to the other sleeping girl of his dreams.

In his arms he held his daughter. A daughter they had named Jinora.

She was several hours old now and had already been introduced to some of her extended family. Tenzin simply sat and admired her now as she slept. He had never been happier in his life than he was now, here in this room. It is so strange to think about. Here he was with a tiny person he knew so little about, other than that she was his, yet he loved her already with all his ability.

Tenzin had almost always wanted to be a father, and he finally was. Years of sweat, tears, laughter, anger, heartache, and passion had led to this moment. It was a beautiful and fitting thing that the love between two people could culminate into an actual living, tiny human with a soul. It was kind of a miracle if you thought about it. Life is so inherently fragile, but yet it thrives on the notion of love.

Thoughts of his own father drifted into Tenzin's mind. He could recall many fond memories and pictured himself recreating them with his own child. Aang wasn't the perfect parent, no one was, but he did his best. Tenzin promised silently to his daughter the same. The thought of his father also brought up the dream Aang had. The dream that one day airbenders would fill the temples again. There was nothing guaranteed, but at least there was hope. Tenzin couldn't help but smile. Looking down at his daughter's peaceful face, a tear slipped and ran down his cheek.

Lin awoke silently from her sleep to see her husband staring dreamily in their daughter's face. It was odd to have slowly watched man fall in love over many years, and to then watch him suddenly fall in love with his own daughter. Lin had to smile. Her body ached, but it didn't matter. The metalbender recalled a woman she met some months ago on the street, giving her advice on becoming a parent. She told Lin that "everything changes" the moment a mother hold her own child for the first time. Lin considered the validity of this statement. Did she herself feel different? No. Not really. "Everything" didn't change. In fact for the most part, Lin felt like the same person she always was.

But it would be a lie to say _nothing_ changed.

The moment Lin held Jinora for the first time, something had shifted within her. It was very subtle, but definitely there. On the logical side, Lin knew she had had plenty of reasons for her to never have children. The emotional side, however, was different story. The idea of Jinora was constant. Just the thought of her simply not being seemed unfathomable now. Lin knew that she loved her and that was that.

After a few minutes of watching her dreamy eyed husband lost in space, Lin said, "Hello there airhead."

Tenzin looked up with a grin spread across his face. He brought Jinora over to Lin and placed her in her mother's arms.

"We have a daughter," Tenzin said.

"Yeah, We do. She's beautiful Tenzin."

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm on cloud nine, Tez. Why did we wait so long to have kids again?"

"Well I tried to convince…" started Tenzin.

"Honey, it was a joke. I just don't think I've ever felt this way before."

"Oh well that's good."

"And how about you? What are you feeling?" Lin asked.

"I don't even know. It's all just unbelievable."

Lin smiled as her attention focused back on her daughter. She gently caressed her tiny face. "I saw the way you were looking at her."

"Can you blame me?" Tenzin asked rhetorically.

"No. No I can't." A moment of quietness passed between the two.

"My father would have loved to see her," Tenzin remarked.

"Who says he's not watching from the spirit world?"

"Hmm. I would like to think that. He could also be with the rest of the past avatars inside a 2 year-old water tribe toddler."

"Well in that case he's bound to meet her sometime anyway, even if it really isn't him. You're the only person in the word that could teach airbending to whoever the avatar is."

"Dad always did say friendships can transcend lifetimes."

"I do remember Aang saying that. He meant it literally though?"

"Yeah. Did you know Fire Lord Sozin and Avatar Roku were friends once?"

"No I didn't. That's amazing. I guess that's why Aang and Zuko were always so close."

Jinora stirred slightly in her sleep. "I guess we're being too loud," Lin whispered.

Tenzin nodded in silence.

**A/N: This didn't come out as good as I wanted it. I was sick of wrestling with it though, so I just published it anyway and moved on. I hope it's not too boring. FYI In case you've been living under a rock, book 4 premieres this Friday (October 3) on and you can watch the trailer their or on youtube as well. Also *self promotion* you can come freak out about toph, the beifongs, or really any of the characters with me by checking out my Tumblr blog themetalclan. **


	13. Chapter 13

"One… two… three… four…" Lin counted just under her breath every time her chin passed above the bar. She was almost back in shape, but going to the training center a few extra mornings never hurt anyone.

She watched as the new recruits filed in through the gym and out to the pits where actual bending was done. Knowing what kind of people could potentially be on the force was always somewhere on her mind, especially since this group was full of people vying to be part of the elite metal bending unit.

Lin swung her legs up on the bar and hung upside down. She was very glad that this facility was put in. She began doing upside down sit ups. At the outskirts of Republic City, the training center was located perfectly. It was close enough so that it was convenient to use, but far enough so that all the benders had open spaces to practice without restraint. The center was actually unique in that it served two purposes. One was as a training center for all benders and nonbenders alike who were part of the police force. The other part of the building was actually a school that taught prospective earthbenders how to metalbend. The only thing that made it odd was the fact that you didn't necessarily have to be intent on going into the police. Toph had always just wanted to spread the skill of metalbending, so nearly anyone could attend.

Lin finished her workout and washed up, intent on going back downtown to headquarters. She put her armor back on, but was interrupted before she could leave.

"Chief Beifong, may I have a word?" asked one of the trainers.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Some of the new recruits think they know everything there is to know about being a metalbender and an officer. I figured with you out here today, there was no one more appropriate to show them how much they have to learn."

Lin thought for a second. She did love the thought of showing some know it all youngsters a thing or two. "Hmmm. Give me ten minutes. I'll be right out," she replied.

"All of you think you're some of the best metalbenders the city has to offer," Lin explained, "That's why you're here, correct? Just getting into this program is extremely competitive."

Many of the recruits nodded their heads. Lin looked them over doing her best to let them know she was judging them all, hard. She began again. "Wrong. Until you complete this program, you might as well be little kids flinging pebbles at each other. I know officers who can bend better than all of combined with just their pinky toe."

Blank stares were on the faces of most of the recruits. Lin was of course, exaggerating. These people were extremely talented. But they didn't need to know that. "This may be hard for many of you to accept. But if you are dedicated, you can become one of these highly skilled benders I am referring to you. But none of you, and I mean not a single one, are at that level yet."

Lin crossed her arms. This was the signal and the training officers sent earth pillars from behind the line of recruits, into them. None of them saw it coming, and every single one found themselves on the ground.

"Pathetic," Lin said. "Real earthbenders would have sensed that."

Several recruits complained, "That's not fair though! We couldn't see it coming!"

Lin raised an eyebrow, "Oh, so you think you need to be able to see in order to be a great earthbender?"

Silence.

"Just as I thought. Use the finer skills of earthbending to sense the attack before you would even be able to see it. Take off your shoes if it's necessary. We'll try it again. Oh, but since you know its coming now, everyone gets blindfolds."

The line of recruits groaned, but complied nevertheless. The training officers began their attack, this time from all sides. Lin joined in too. Most the people were unable to counter the attacks, but a few managed to stay up longer than before. "Again," Lin said they stood back up. They repeated this several times until most the recruits had gotten the hang of it. It wasn't about a counter attack, it was about simply and staying out of harm's way. This was about conserving your energy rather than going at it head on full force, what earthbenders normally did.

Finally Lin said, "Ok that's enough of this drill for now. What you were practicing is a skill known as seismic sense. It is extremely important when doing police work, and even once saved Avatar Aang's life. Practice this skill intensely and frequently. To show you what it's capable of, I am now going to be blindfolded, and you have the chance to attack me."

Lin tied her blindfold around her eyes and focused on her surroundings. She wasn't nearly as good as her mother, but then again, no one was as good as Toph. Lin waited for an attack, but no one was brave enough. "Come on lily-livers! That's an order!"

A few recruits sent boulders and pillars flying towards her, and the rest followed. Lin didn't even have to do any bending at first. She simply leapt and dodged all of the attacks. She saw them coming way before they hit her. The police chief even used some of the attacks against each other. She let a pillar come and push her up so that a flying boulder failed to it her. She then jumped smoothly followed through with the momentum to land firmly on her feet. Some would say she even moved gracefully through the barrage of dirt and rocks being hurled at her. After a few minutes, they gave up. To them, this woman was invincible. They no longer had to assume she was the best for a reason.

Lin stood with her back facing the line of recruits. "Give up already?"

One particular cocky recruit smirked. He thought he could outsmart the Chief. He sent a tiny pebble hurling towards the back of Lin's head. At the last moment possible, Lin did a quarter turn. The pebble sailed just past the end of her nose into her fingertips. She removed her blindfold with the other hand. Still holding the pebble up at face level, she stared down the guy who had sent it. His face flushed red, but all Lin said was, "Hmm. I expected better."

With that, Lin left to actually go down to headquarters. She had real work to get done after all. Later that day, Lin returned to her home on Air Temple Island.

"How was your day?" Tenzin asked.

"Pretty good. I got to beat up so e recruits this morning at the training center."

"Sounds like your kind of fun."

"Yes. Yes it is my type of fun."


End file.
